Only Dying for you
by XxSakuraHarunoxX
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi head off to the Mist village. But, Plans change. Orochimaru and the sound village are planning to destroy Konoha. Can the Shinobi Save the village? Find out!
1. Heading Out on the Mission!

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were going on a troublesome mission to the land of the mist. "Kakashi-sensei! Can we stop somewhere to eat?" Naruto asked as he held his stomach with his hand while it made a Grumbling noise.

Kakashi sighed as he moved his mask up some and looked at the Kid. "Sure why not?" So, the team walked to the Tea shop and sat down as the waitress came upon them. "May I take your order?" She asked while the girl looked at Sasuke and blushed slightly.

While, he just huffed and mumbled "Pathetic.." "Well, can I have Ramen please?!?!?!" The hyperactive kid jumped up and down as his hands where together licking his lips. The girl nodded while she switched her glance to Sakura. "May I take your order now?" Sakura shook her head and looked down at the table. "I'm not that hungry..." Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi looked at her while they raised her eyebrow.

"Hm..Not hungry Sakura? We walked for 2 hours..I suggest you eat because we are not stopping again." The pinked haired girl looked at the Masked face. "Nah, It's alright. Sasuke, you and Naruto eat...I can wait" The boy nodded some "Alright. Sasuke what do you want?" The raved haired boy took his glance off Sakura and onto the girl. "Heh...A riceball." The waitress smiled as the flash of red soon began to burn on her cheeks. "And Oh yeah..I'll have the same thing as Sasuke" Kakashi put in. The waitress nodded and skipped off happily while looking back at the Raven hair's figure.

"So..Sensei. Why are we going on this Mission?" Naruto questioned. "Well, Naruto...Orochimaru is planning to kill everyone there. So, We must fight. But I did suggest to Tsunade that we should have some other mission. This one is to dangerous for you guys"

Naruto made a face of annoyance as he would jump up. "You shouldn't have Kakashi-sensei! We can take this Orochimaru on!" Sakura then had her eyes glaze at Naruto. "Why are you so Confident...I mean. It's a dangerous mission..I'm practually weak on every other mission...Maybe this one for sure" Naruto frowned as he looked at the Pink haired girl. "Sakura-Chan.." The girl got up from her seat, as she would walk out the front door. Naruto tried to go get her, But Kakashi pulled on his sleeve forcing him to sit down.

"Kakashi-Sensei.." The grey haired man looked upon the blonde. "Just..Leave her alone right now. I understand everything. Sakura is the most smartest Shinobi on our team. But her Physical techniques lack. So. Just lay off her alright Naruto..?" Sasuke would have his arms crossed as he looked at him. "Hm...But, I never seen Sakura so depressed as before. She knew it all along. But Sakura isn't the person to just blurt out her emotions like that." Kakashi nodded slightly. "Maybe..This mission she realizes it and she can't hold it in much longer."

While the other members of the team eat. Sakura lies outside by the Tea shop. A sigh came into appearance on the girl's lips. "Why must I be so weak?...Why must I lack off experience? I should've not come on this mission. Even if Tsunade believed in me" She has squeezed her eyes slowly then relax them having the teardrops roll down her cheek onto the ground.

Then afterwards the young pinked haired girl returned to the teashop as she sat beside Naruto wiping her eyes slightly so there is no sign left of tears. "Heya..I'm back" The blonde smiled as a smile came upon his lips. "Welcome back Sakura-Chan!"

"Well, Sakura. We are leaving now. So let's continue" The pink haired girl nodded as she ravened haired looked at her.

"Heh..You didn't have to be so pathetic and starve yourself..." The girl would then have her head slowly turn against her shoulder. "It's not called starving yourself...It's called being full. Or not being in the mood to eat. So I suggest you shut the fuck up" The girl huffed slightly, as she walked out of the door having Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke in total disbelief.

"Did she just say that to you?!?!" He pointed to Sasuke. Sasuke ignored the hyperactive kid and walked out the door.

For the rest of the day. Sakura did not bare to speak to Sasuke and the team stayed quiet, Except for Naruto. "Aww come on Guys talk! There's no time to be silent!" Kakashi covered the boys mouth. "How much energy do you have in you boy?" Naruto mumbled slightly in his hand as his arms fell into a cross on his chest. The green eyed girl had her eyes fall on Naruto. "..Maybe if you haven't noticed. We are all tired. We are trying to find a place to sleep.."

He frowned at Sakura's words then shut his mouth for the moment. "Maybe we can rest here for tonight...We need to rest our chakra anyways.." Sasuke smirked slightly. Sakura sat down as she sighed slightly resting her body on the ground.

"Ah...sure why not? We can sleep out in the wilderness" The masked face agreed. "Naruto and I will go get fire wood, Sakura and Sasuke will set up the tents" "But Kakashi-senssei!!! I wanna stay here!" The boy who had full of energy pronounced. "Well, To bad. Let's go Naruto." The Jounin pulled on the Genin's sleeve having them disappear in the wilderness.

While they were gone, Sasuke and Sakura were setting up the tents while Sakura's stomach started to grumble. "Told you to eat when we were at the Tea shop.." The ravened haired boy explained. "Will you just mind your own business?" Sakura didn't bare to face him she continued to complete the tent. Sasuke shook his head as he was done finishing the tent at the same pace as Sakura, Then they both sat down by it.

Kakashi and Naruto roamed the woods picking up extra firewood off the soil of the ground. "Hm..Is this good Kakashi sensei?" He layed out the firewood infront of him. Kakashi blinked. "Well..Maybe a few more logs and then I'll think that would be enough" Naruto nodded as he would run into the forest some more. Kakashi bent down to get a twig as Naruto came back with 13 More logs. "Here?" Kakashi sweatdropped. "Wow. Your fast" Naruto brightened up his smile at the Sensei's comment.

"Let's go back then." The grey haired Jounin and Genin proceeded back. Sakura looked at Sasuke while he just faced his eyes at her. "Do you want me to go get you something to eat..?" He asked her. "No..I'm not hungry" She turned her eyes away from him. "Heh..It doesn't look like it."

She sighed slightly. "Why do you care anyways...?" The boy smirked as he stand and put his hands in the comfort of his pockets. "I don't. But, If you don't eat you'll be weak. Well, Weaker then before so I suggest you eat or not get in the way" The girl would perk her ears up from his comment as she would soon hang her head down. "Heh...That's just like asking me to Kill myself." Sasuke's eyes widen as he looked at her. ..That is not what I ment He thought as she remained to be silent.

"Sasuke!!! Sakura!!! We're back!" He collasped the firewood from his hands onto the ground. "Let's make a fire!" Sasuke walked away from Sakura as the team helped make the fire. Then Sasuke used his fireball jutsu having the firewood light up in red and yellow flames.

"There." Then, They all sat down around it. "Hm...Tomorrow's going to be a big day." Naruto poked Kakashi. "Of course it is! We get to face Orochimaru!" The girl then sighed slightly "Well, You guys can have the tents tonight. I'll sleep outside.."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he then spoke. "It would be better..If I keep on guard." Sakura twitched her eyebrow slightly. "Heh..You can keep on guard all you want but I'm sleeping outside." Kakashi looked at the two then sighed. This is worse then when Naruto and Sasuke get mad at each other.. "Well I'm going to bed, Night all" Kakashi crawled in the tent as the Three Genin remained outside.

"Hey..Guys" Naruto looked at them. "What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as Sakura glazed her eyes on the blonde.

"How about we play a game since Kakashi is inside sleeping!" Sakura blinked at his comment as she rose her finger to her chin. "A game eh..What kind of game?" Naruto smiled as he rubbed his hands together. "Truth or dare!" Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped as they sighed "Naruto, That's a perverted game that Jiraiya would play. I can't believe you would rise for that game.."

Naruto laughed at the pink haired. "Well! If you guys are too Chicken! Then we should all remain around the campfire bored to death." Sasuke twitched slightly of annoyance "Your on..." Sakura then completed a 'Anime fall' and she looked at Sasuke. "God!! You kidding me?!?!?!" Sasuke crossed his arms to his chest and looked at Sakura. "Well, If your chicken you don't have to play..." Sakura winced slightly then smiled. "Okay! I'll play!"


	2. Truth or Dare?

Naruto then smiled "Okay...Who's going first then?" Sakura then raised her hand and pointed to Naruto. "You wanna play. You ask the question first." The blonde struggled "But...I'm not good at dares" The pinked haired women crossed her arms to her chest. "To bad!"

He winced then mumbled. "Fine." "Truth or dare...Sasuke" Sasuke got into alert as he thought about it for a moment. "Truth..." Naruto sweatdropped as he shook her head. "Alright. Is it true that...Hm..." He would blink for a second as Sasuke got impatient. "Hurry up..Dobe." The blonde got mad as he would blurt out "Is it true that You never ever ever liked a woman in your whole intire life?" The boy smirked as he looked at Naruto with his oynx eyes. "Of course...I never liked a women. They are all useless to me anyways..." Sakura facial feature turned angry as she would get up and point at the Raven haired.

"Your an Ass! God dammit! You have no feelings at all! I can't believe I was put on your team!" The oynx eyed was half surprised then he would raise his head up. "Heh..Wasn't my fault that you liked me and I was put on your team...It's life deal with it." The pink haired sighed as she sat down with her head lowered.

"Sasuke! Don't put down Sakura let tha---" "Naruto..Sasuke's right..Let's just get on with it..." Naruto winced slightly as he would calm himself mumbling curse words. "My turn...Truth or dare Sakura.." Sakura smirked "Well, I'm not chicken like you are so Dare." Naruto gasped at Sakura's courage. "Omg you really going to do dare?" Sakura had her head up slightly, quite proud of herself. "Of course." "Hm...Already then. I dare you to kiss Naruto."

The women would then hang her head down in Embarrassment. "Wha..What?" The girl winced as she would shake her body slowly.

"You heard me...Do it." Sasuke ordered then Sakura frowned. "Alright..." Sakura looked at Naruto which who was almost going die, as she crawled closer to him and had her lips meet his kissing him quickly. "Done" Sakura then crawled back her seat with a fainted Naruto.

"I guess it's my turn Eh?" Sakura laughed evily as she looked at the two boys. "Now. Truth or dare Naruto" Naruto smiled as he spoke. "Dare!" "Hm...I dare you to--" She giggled as she would whisper in Naruto's ear. "Do a Prank on Sasuke..." Naruto gulped as he was about to pass out.

"You kidding me? He would kill me!" Sakura would sigh. "Do it or your out of the game." Naruto winced at the thought of that. "Alright."

Sasuke was trying to listen into there conversation which was highly impossible to do.

When they broke up he was on high alert. "Okay Naruto do it" Sakura said. Naruto would then take a cup full off dirt in his hand and smash it into Sasuke's face. Sakura began to laugh like she was going to cry but on the other hand Sasuke got up and kicked Naruto on the shoulder blade.

"Sasuke!!! It was a dare!!! Why did you do that?" Sasuke sat back down wiping the dirt off his face. "Who says I can kick your ass after a Dare..?" Naruto growled as he would holding his shoulder. "Anyways. It's my turn! Truth or dare Sakura" Sakura sighed as she had a thought or another dare. "I'm going to go with truth this time..."

Naruto blinked then smiled "Fine! Is it true that you hate Sasuke and you don't have feelings for him now?"

The girl would then frown as she looked over at Sasuke which was waiting desperately for an answer. "Well, Yes I do hate him for being such a jackass. But, I can't say that I don't have feelings for him now" Sakura smiled as Sasuke would huff slightly focusing his eyes away from the rest of his team.

Urgh..Dammit Naruto thought. "Alright it's your turn Sakura again."

Sakura nodded as she would then poke Sasuke. "Truth or dare?" Sasuke grabbed her finger as it tried to poke him a second time. "Dare..." Sakura blushed at him holding her finger, But Sasuke soon enough let go of it. "Well, Then..I dare you too...Um...Take off your shirt."

Naruto then got his face turned red with anger. Sakura blushed at thought that would soon come to a reality. Sasuke shrugged as he would then grab the bottom of his shirt and slowly slip it off showing his muscles and stomach. Sakura gasped as she examined his hardcore body in amazement as Naruto was just sitting there with jealousy all over his face.

"Um...Okay Then." Sasuke smirked slightly as he knew Sakura admired his looks and muscles as Naruto was very pissed at him. "Hm..I'm going to leave it off...It's too hot here anyways.." Sakura smiled and laughed nervously. "Okay then, Do what you wish" Sasuke then looked at Sakura's body realizing his next topic on the dare.

"Hm..Truth or dare Sakura." Sakura blushed. What was he going to do..? Sakura thought as she would have herself cough lightly. "Uh..Dare" Sasuke knew it was his moment. "Alright. I dare you take off your shorts"

As Naruto heard that he fell backwards with a nose bleed while Sakura just blushed fiercely. "Nani...? My shorts..I don't have anything under them except..---" Sakura did not wanna complete her sentence.

"Well...We're waiting. Or I should say..Naruto is" Sakura nodded as she soon jumped upwards with her feet on the ground as she would snap her button and push down her Green colored shorts revealing her underwear.

Naruto and Sasuke blushed as they would close they're eyes. But, Sakura's red top would cover some of her Underwear which only showed that she had no shorts on. So she sat back down. "T-there..." They boys then opened there eyes. Sasuke still blushed and soon thought of a naked Sakura infront of him. But he shook the thought out of his head.

"My turn" The pink haired then turned her focuse to Naruto. "Truth or dare..." Naruto blushed on what Sakura was going to do to him. "Dare.." Sakura blinked and closed her eyes thinking for a moment.

Then back opening her eyes she stated. "I dare you to Take off your Shorts and Pants" Sasuke gagged as Naruto blushed. "Wha-What?!?!" "Heh..Sasuke took off his Shirt, I took off my Pants it's only fair if you do the same" Naruto mumbled as he would twitch. "Fine!" Naruto then upzipped his coat having it reveal a black shirt..He soon took off that.

Then, he reached for his pants and tugged them down too. Only showing him in his boxers. Sakura tried hard not to look but it was impossible. "Okay then...Your turn Naruto." Naruto was about to regret what he was going to do. But atleast it would make Sasuke regret and drop out of the game. "Hahaha...I GOT THE PERFECT THING! Okay, Truth or dare Sasuke" Heh..I know he's not gay so He won't make me do anything..So I should just pick dare Sasuke thought.

"Alright..Dare" Sakura blushed. What is he going to do next? The green eye girl thought.

"Okay. I dare Sasuke to help take Sakura's top off..." Sasuke and Sakura gasped and looked at each other weirdly then they crossed their arms and looked away. "I'm so not doing that! She can do it by herself" The raven haired boy shouted.

"Heh..Why would I want him to touch me?" The Cherry blossom haired girl explained.

"..If you don't do it your out of the game and your a chicken Sasuke" Sasuke thought of thought of those words. He knew that he shouldn't lose the Naruto with anything, even in a useless game like 'Truth or dare'. The boy sighed as he then looked at Sakura.

"Get up..." Sakura had then a blush of crimson red all over her face as she would slowly get up.

Sasuke walked to her as he moved her body against his. He was quite enjoying this But, He wanted to get it over with. So, He grabbed the zipper to Sakura's top and slowly zipped it down as he thought he saw her underwear. Then, he got back to the top and pulled it off as it layed on the floor revealing her underwear and Netted shirt. He soon sat back down blushing at the almost nude girl infront of him. Naruto just winced and regretted that dare But the reality of having a Sakura almost naked stunned him.

"Um..Okay...It's Sasuke-Kun's turn" Sasuke eyes widen as he never heard that fraze 'Sasuke-Kun' in a long time.

He would then sit up tall as he would look at Sakura. "Truth or dare..." Sakura would amazed that he would pick her after that. The Cherry blossom smiled "Dare!" Sasuke huffed as his eyes were focused on the beautiful body of Sakura's. But, He wanted to get Naruto back so he turned away from Sakura.

"Heh..I dare you to Take off Naruto's boxers.." The girl then winced slightly at the thought of Naruto nude. While Naruto looked down as he would cover himself up. "Sasuke!" The oynx boy smirked "Heh...Just to get you back" Sakura winced as her Inner Sakura then soon to fall in place screaming "I DON'T WANNA TOUCH NARUTO!! I WANNA TOUCH SASUKE!!!" Sakura then told her Inner Sakura to shut up then she crawled to the shaking Naruto as she whispered in his ear.

"Calm down..." The girl then held his hips steady and grabbed his boxers from the sides and pulled them down as then having a Naked Naruto infront of her. Sasuke and Sakura then had there eyes widen and put there faces in the ground as Naruto then covered himself with a blanket. "OKAY YOU CAN LOOK!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura then saw him in a blanket and had a sigh relief occur against their lips. "Okay. Now. Time to get Sasuke-Kun back!" The raven haired boy looked at Naruto as The blonde was smiling. "Truth or dare Sasuke!" Sasuke huffed. "Dare."

Naruto then had a smile come upon his lips as he would smirk. "I dare you...too French kiss Sakura while taking her clothes off!" Sasuke had no comment which then Sakura bashed Naruto on the head. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!!"

Naruto then covered up his head with his two arms. "Of course Sakura-Chan!"

Sasuke then let his bangs fall to his eyes as a blush appeared on his face which Naruto and Sakura can't see as he would then reach for Sakura and press his lips against hers. Sakura gasped as then Sasuke's fingers were crawling on her figure finding the cloth of her netted shirt. Soon Sasuke heard another gasp from Sakura which aloud his tougue to trail into her mouth as he then sucked on her tougue. Sasuke soon found the cloth and push it upwards to her head and had it come off. Then he trailed his hand down to her underwear which made Sakura complete jump. Sasuke then pulled down her underwear feeling her soft skin shaking with goosebumps all over. Sasuke parted his lips from the girl as the women just stared at him blankly with a Blush on her face. Sasuke then set Sakura back on the ground with Naruto just there staring at the couple. Sakura then got a blanket and covered up herself.

Sasuke smirked as he licked his lips "Hm..Strawberry." Sakura knew this night would get very...Interesting.


	3. Developed Feelings and Hazards

Sakura then sighed. As she looked at Naruto complete naked. Sasuke, That only had he's Shirt off, But she blushed at the thought of him being naked soon enough. "Well..It's Sasuke's turn" Sasuke then smirked having his oynx eyes fixed on her blush.

"Alright. Truth or Dare Sakura..." Sakura shook lightly. But, She was only have scared of the fact that she would have to do a dare. Sakura gulped and said "Dare..."

Sasuke smiled. He knew that he should get naked too. She had come up with a sudden dare that would get Sakura blushing crimson and Naruto getting angry. "Alright. I dare you to take the rest of my clothes off." Sakura's ear perked up as she heard that comment. Taking off...Sasuke's clothes?she thought. It couldn't be real...She blushed as she would walk at the Ravened haired boy and grabbed onto his shorts. Slowly slipping them down.

As Naruto would growl having Sakura stop. "YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!!!" Naruto jumped up out of His towel and pointed. Sasuke looked away "Well...It's only fair that I get naked too..."

Sakura shivered slightly at the two boys yelling. Then Sasuke wrapped his arms around the girl and whispered in her ear "Keep going.."

Sakura's heart was beating. She slowly continued the process as she slipped his shorts down to his feet as Sasuke quickly kicked them off. Sakura then grabbed his boxers and slowly pushed them down too as then they reached to his ankles. Sasuke then moved his arms around her waist and pulled as hard as he could to have the towel come down. Sakura gasped..Naruto got very pissed off and Punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke fell over onto the ground, and then got up and punched Naruto into the near by tent.

The Movement of the ground soon waked Kakashi up. "What the hell is with that Noise?" Kakashi got up and headed out of his tent Seeing a Naked Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

"Uh...Ahem...Well then..I'll be off to bed..Again" Kakashi blushed as he headed back into the tent.

Sasuke looked at himself as the others did and Mumbled. "God dammit..Now he's going to think we did Something perverted..." Naruto looked at Sasuke with a face of annoyance. "OF COURSE YOU DID SOMETHING PERVERTED!!!!!!" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You did it to..We all did." They hanged there heads down in shame.

Sakura on the other hand proceeded to look at Sasuke. Her thoughts racing and her heartbeat going fast. She never seen him like this before. Sasuke then glazed into Sakura's eyes as Naruto turned around slightly to explain Everything to Kakashi. Sasuke took Sakura in his grasp and kissed her neck. Sakura had a shiver down her spine as she would tilt her head to right having him a little access to her neck.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura moaned as Sasuke layed Sakura on the ground. "Wow. Sakura..." A blush appeared on his face as he climbed ontop of her.

Naruto and Kakashi then soon came out with there eyes widening. Kakashi blinked with amazement. "Omg..." Naruto Pointed and had his other hand behind his head. "WTF!!!!" Sakura blushed and crawled out quickly under Sasuke. Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms.

"I didn't do anything..." Sasuke explained. Naruto growled. "YEAH RIGHT YOU WERE PRACTUALLY TRYING TO RAPE HER!!!!" Sakura blinked at the two as she would sigh slightly getting her clothes back on. Sasuke did the same and they continued to sit around the campfire. "Gosh..I'm not playing that game ever again..." Naruto winced. "Heh...You guys are even more perverted then me. And I even read the Icha Icha Paradise books..Not you three"

Kakashi announced as they both hanged their heads down. "Yeah..I felt like I was practually drunk..." Sasuke huffed slightly as he was clearing sitting next to Sakura.

"Ah..let's forget about it guys..." Sakura winced slightly. "I'm going to go get some sleep later.." Naruto and Sakura bowed and they went to the opposite tents.

Kakashi smiled and gave a thumbs up to Sasuke. "Great Job. Now that's the get to Revive your clan on" Sasuke then punched Kakashi outside the head. "God..Mind your own business." Sasuke crossed his arms as his head would face clear out into the Wilderness. "Sasuke..You better get some sleep..We have a big day tomorrow." Kakashi proceeded to his tent. "Heh...I'll keep on guard.." Sasuke turned around at the Masked face. Kakashi nodded as he climbed into his tent and layed down.

Sakura sighed slightly as she would face herself towards the ceiling with a blush on her face. "Nani..? Sasuke really did that to me...Did he..?"

Flash Back

_Sasuke took Sakura in his grasp and kissed her neck. Sakura had a shiver down her spine as she would tilt her head to right having him a little access to her neck. "Sasuke-kun..." Sakura moaned as Sasuke layed Sakura on the ground. "Wow. Sakura..." A blush appeared on his face as he climbed ontop of her. _

End Flash Back

Sakura layed herself to the side as she peeked out her window seeing Sasuke keeping on guard for any Enemies. Sakura was afraid to go see him she didn't know if that was his true feeling. Or If he was just in the game. Sakura sighed as she lifted up herself off the ground and climbed out of the tent, Walking towards Sasuke. Sasuke heard footsteps behind him as he then spinned a Kunai out of his pouch and turned around having the Kunai point at Sakura. The girl screamed slightly as she fell backwards. Sasuke knew what was coming and catched her in his arms having his hand cover her mouth.

"..Jeez. You do not wanna wake Naruto and Kakashi again. Do you?" Sakura breathed slowly as she shook her head back and forth.

"Good." Sasuke standed her up and let go of her. "Urgh..I'm never doing that Truth or dare game again!" Sakura explained. Sasuke smirked lightly as his onyx eyes faced the girl. "Heh...Yeah. I got way to carried away there. Why don't you go to bed..?"

He doesn't care for me...Sakura thought as she looked down. "I-I can't go to sleep..." "But you been in the tent for only 20 Minutes..Just go close your eyes and get some rest.." Sakura sighed as she would then kick her heel the other way. "Alright..I'll cya tomorrow then." Sakura was about to walk off, But then Sasuke clenched her hand. "Heh..Your too Predictable."

Sasuke then had Sakura sit right on his lap, as she put his arms around the figure. Sakura shook slightly as her heartbeat then become adnormal. "Nani...Sasuke-Kun?"

The boy would rest his hand on her shoulder. "I never really heard you say Kun in a long time...I missed that." Sakura smiled as she turned her head some just to see part of the boy. "So..Sakura, Why were you depressed this morning...?" The girl looked down at the ground.

"Well...I'm always weak on missions...I don't really get it...I mean I'm very smart and my Intellegance keeps me useful..But still" Sakura closed her eyes as a tear came upon her eyes, She tried to hold it back. But, Trying wasn't enough it fell down her cheek onto the ground then Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Sakura...Don't cry. I know your skills lack...But, you never ate today...Why are you not eating..?" Sakura coughed slightly as more tears came down. "I'm..On the a diet.." Sasuke shook her. "I know that isn't the answer..Usually a diet is that you eat food's that are good for you. You don't complete stop eating..That is called being Anorexic. Now Tell me.."

Sakura winced at his words she knew that she shouldn't tell him, She would just be a big pain. "It's...None of your business."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the cherry blossomed girl as he would clench his tightly slowly harder then it was before. "Sakura..You need to tell me. I don't want you being this depressed it's not healthy for you..You can really get yourself hurt."

The girl then forced herself out of the grip of Sasuke. "I'm going to bed..Goodnight" Sakura stormed off leaving Sasuke very well worried behind.

The next morning. Team 7 collected the items and etc and headed off down towards a new village. "So what are we doing now Kakashi?" "Hm..Don't know it will take 1 more day to get to the Village hidden in the mist or longer depends on our speed." Kakashi explained. Sakura sighed as she then thought about last night.

_Flash Back _

_. "So..Sakura, Why were you depressed this morning...?" The girl looked down at the ground. _

_"Well...I'm always weak on missions...I don't really get it...I mean I'm very smart and my Intellegance keeps me useful..But still" Sakura closed her eyes as a tear came upon her eyes, She tried to hold it back. But, Trying wasn't enough it fell down her cheek onto the ground then Sasuke's eyes widen. _

_"Sakura...Don't cry. I know your skills lack...But, you never ate today...Why are you not eating..?" _

_Sakura coughed slightly as more tears came down. "I'm..On the a diet.." _

_Sasuke shook her. "I know that isn't the answer..Usually a diet is that you eat food's that are good for you. You don't complete stop eating..That is called being Anorexic. Now Tell me.." _

_Sakura winced at his words she knew that she shouldn't tell him, She would just be a big pain. "It's...None of your business." _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the cherry blossomed girl as he would clench his tightly slowly harder then it was before. _

_"Sakura..You need to tell me. I don't want you beeing this depressed it's not healthy for you..You can really get yourself hurt." __The girl then forced herself out of the grip of Sasuke. "I'm going to bed..Goodnight" Sakura stormed off leaving Sasuke very well worried behind._

_End flash back_

Sasuke looked at Sakura as he would shake his head. "I hope you eat today.." he whispered.

The girl responded back. "I guess..I will..I'm starving today."

Kakashi heard some of the conversation back there as he would then ask. "Do you guys wanna go get something to eat..? We really didn't eat breakfast and you guys must be starving." Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all shook there head yes. So, The squad stopped at a Eating place.

Then, They took there tables. Sakura sat by Naruto and Kakashi sat by Sasuke. The girl waitress then appeared as she would smile at the 4. "May I take your order?" Sakura smiled. "Yeah..sure can I have a...Ramen please?" Naruto jumped around happily. "Yeah me too! I need some ramen!" Kakashi sighed for a moment. "I guess it's ramen for all of us..." "YAY!!!!"

Naruto cheered as Sasuke bumped him on the head. "Calm down..Dobe." "Sass...uke" Naruto screached with his lips.

Sakura sighed at the fighting as she would look across the room boredly. "Urgh..I'm bored." Naruto sighed having his head on the table.

"Not the bored thing again...remember last night" Sasuke looked at Naruto as Naruto looked at Sasuke angrily.

"Heh..I don't wanna remember last night" Naruto crossed his arms and faced away.

Sasuke did the same as they soon were in the a fight once again. "Hahaha..Will you guys stop fighting? We are suppose to work as a Team" Kakashi sighed as he looked back on Sakura who was soon asleep on the table.

"Well..I bet she is tired..From getting raped by Sasuke" Naruto smiled as he looked back around his shoulder to see the raven's reaction. Sasuke twitched his eyebrow slightly having the boy blurt out. "I did not rape her!!!!" Sasuke yelled as then everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the man who was standing. "...Thanks Sasuke. You just really need to gather all the attention on us" Kakashi concluded as Sasuke then sat back down sweatdropping while Naruto was not the one to get embarrassed this time laughed.

"Here you go guys..." The Waitress gave the food then blinked at the Onyx eyed. "Wow..Your cute. You can rape me all you like..." Sasuke looked over at the young girl and huffed slightly as he would ignore the comment.

While Kakashi and Naruto were in disgust. "What's your name..?" Sasuke then looked at her. "It's none of your business..."

The girl giggled at his personality as she would then walk away. "What a whore.." Naruto put in as Sasuke and Kakashi nodded to the comment. "We better wake up Sakura..." Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder as he shooked her lightly.

"Sakura..Time to wake up. the foods here.." Sakura jumped up as she would grab her fork and knife and start eating quickly. "Holy..Shit Sakura-Chan it looks like you haven't been eating in days the way you are eating."

Sasuke glared at Naruto from his comment then at Sakura, Who slowed down. "Gomenasai..." Sakura apologized as she ate slowly then she normally did.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke soon picked up there own chopsticks and ate aswell. After that they proceeded on there way jumping through the trees of the green forest. Kakashi looked back sensing something.

"Sasuke, Naruto Sakura keep your eyes out...for something" They all nodded as Naruto trailed his eyes seeing a girl tied up against a tree. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto pointed as the others stopped. Kakashi looked down from the trees as he seen the girl aswell.

"It's not a trick..So let's get her down." They jump out from the tree and looked at the girl ripping the tape of her face. "What happened?"

Kakashi asked as then Kinyra would soon gasp. "The Sound Ninja! They are heading straight towards Konoha village! Not Mist village! I was send to warn you but I got captured and tied to this tree. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi's eyes all widened with fear that they would be too late.


	4. When Trouble Begins!

**Naruto: Hm...This is getting kind of Interesting.**

**Sasuke: Heh...Maybe the mission but not you.**

**Kakashi: You guys always fight...Why can't you guys be happy friends...**

**Naruto and Sasuke: NEVER!!!!!**

**Sakura: ...**

**Kakashi: Might aswell get back to the story..**

The three shinobi left the girl by the tree then headed backwards towards the Konoha village.

"Kakashi-sensei! We must warn Tsunade!" Naruto panicked as he raced down infront of the rest of the team. "I know Naruto. But I don't know where. We must get there as fast as we can" The bubble gum pink haired woman looked at the two.

"Relax...That girl seemed like she was just captured there yesterday. It takes about 2 days to get to the Konohagakure village from here, But They might be one day ahead of us"

The ravened eyed closed her eyes and smirked "Heh...They must be getting in more fights then I figure..It must slow them down somewhat." "Hm..Sharp as always Sasuke. But it's true. Orochimaru is hated by pervious villages" Kakashi explained. "Also, He killed many people..Even the last hokage."

Naruto then glazed his eyes towards the ground remembering the tragic moment.

_Flashback_

_All the shinobi standed by the funeral with a delicate white rose in they're hand. _

_The picture of the hokage and the many people who died in the tragic adventure stunned everyone. But ninja's can now show their tears for one another, It's a sign of weakness. Naruto looked at Konohamaru crying with his face in his arms. Iruka took the boy in his hands and hugged him while his face glazed down at the ground. _

_"Iruka-Sensei...?" Naruto remained looking foward with bandages on his face. "Hm..?" Iruka responded back. _

_"Why do people risk their lives for each other..." the Chunnin sighed as he closed his eyes. "It's kind of a sudden reaction Naruto, We care for alot of people, Seeing them get hurt hurts areselves. And In this village if people believe in the will of fire...Then this whole village is family." _

_Naruto position himself slowly as his glaze would then fall on him. "I understand somewhat..."_

_End Flashback_

The blonde shook the memory out of his thoughts and continued to jump among the trees.

"Hm...If we take a different route we should be at the village in a day and a half." Kakashi looked at the sudden roads and decided to turn left. The Genins followed the Jounin as they heaped around the forest. Naruto then felt a kunai cut his sleeve as he stopped and slam his body on a tree.

"Dammit..Who's here?" Sasuke and Sakura then turned there positions around to the darkness of the forest. They soon seen a dirty blonde girl appear and a brown hair boy. "Temari! Shikamaru!" Kakashi turned around has he put his hand behind his head.

"Oh, Heya guys" "Heh...Thought you guys needed some help sorry about the cut Naruto." Temari smirked as Naruto remained calm somewhat. "Heh..The hokage told us to come looking for you guys..It was to troublesome.."

Sakura blinked as she didn't see Ino anywhere. "Hey Shikamaru, Where's Ino?" Shikamaru looked at the wondering pink girl. "Hm...I guess she had stuff to do. The hokage didn't really want her to come because she'd probably get in the mission of fighting with you"

Sasuke and Sakura both sweatdropped as the blonde then raised his fist in the air. "What are we waiting for let's doing this!!!" Shikamaru sighed as he looked his brown eyes towards the 'Annoying one' "This is going to be very..troublesome" Kakashi then appeared behind Shikamaru.

"You know..That your annoying for saying troublesome aswell.." "Hm..You know the more time we waste of you guys..The less time we have to face off Orochimaru.." Temari nodded to Sasuke's comment and looked at the others. "He's right, We must get there as fast as we can...Orochimaru does plan on destroying Sunagakure after your village."

Sakura listened into the conversation then suddenly a Hand flew over her mouth as she screamed slightly But, No one could hear her. She was carried away sliently into the forest where the other Shinobi were still planning.

"Alright Sakura, You-" Kakashi then looked around Realizing Sakura's presence has vanished. Temari then caught her eye on a peice of tape on the ground and hopped next to it. "She's been..Kidnapped."

Sasuke growled at the thought of Sakura getting kidnapped. How Could this be? I've been right next to her the whole fucking time? Sasuke angrily stated into his mind.

"Alright. Sasuke, Shikamaru You guys have to go and find Sakura. Me, Temari and Naruto will head towards the Konohagakure Village, But be careful." Kakashi ordered as Temari and the masked face disappeared infront of them.

"Dammit! This is to much for us" Sasuke announced. The brown haired boy looked at him and shook his head. "I know this is troublesome, But might aswell look for Sakura now." Shikamaru and Sasuke then hopped back towards the other village searching around the forest desperately to find Sakura.

"Kakashi. Why did you pick me to come along with you?" Kakashi then turned her head to the females question.

"Temari, Your one of the best Shinobi there is, I need you and I to protect the village at all cost." The blonde nodded as she looked at Naruto was remaining silent. "Hm, You alright?" Temari asked as Naruto turned his head to respond.

"Yeah...I guess so." Naruto then jumped ahead of the others leading them across the wilderness. "Nani..? Why is Naruto so upset?" Kakashi chuckled slightly at the Girl's question.

"I should've have him go along to help Sakura...But, It would've been to risky" Kakashi whispered as his response. Temari nodded as she looked upwards at the Boy who was trailing along infront of both of them.

Sasuke and Shikamaru rushed into the forest as then they spotted a large dog appearing infront of them.

"Um...Yeah. Wow.." Shikamaru randomly commented as he tried to tilt his head so he could see the reaction of the dog.

"Urgh, I have no time for this..." Sasuke rolled his hands into a fist then punched the dog in the stomach. But, He just flew backwards into a tree.

"Wow..It's just Sakura. Why are you so crazy of getting her?" Shikamaru shrugged. Sasuke then forced his body back upwards. "Because, She's my teammate and Who knows what they're intentions are to do to her, Rape her, Or even kill her."

Shikamaru then moved his hands along his others preforming his special Shadow Jutsu. "Ah..I guess that's a good enough reason." He released his Jutsu having a shadow appear out of Nowhere and tackle the Large dog so It couldn't move.

"You better hurry up if you want to kill this thing.." Shikamaru Stated as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke then put out the palm of his head gathering Chakra into it having a blue sparkle flash up against the palm of his hand. Shikamaru eyes widened. The Chibori..? Shikamaru questioned into his mind. Sasuke then ran up to the dog jumping against his tail and stuffing the Chibori right into his face. The dog winced as he then fell downwards into the forest kicking up dust and smashing a few trees.

The dog would then swap his tail across Sasuke's legs making him trip. Shikamaru cursed as her Shadow Jutsu was almost out of time.

"You better hurry up! I don't have much time!" Sasuke wiped the blood from his lip as he then opened his eyes revealing the Sharingan.

The boy would move his figure in a fast pace then grabbing a kunai and pounding it into the Dogs throat. The dog would bark and winced as blood was gusting out on the two boys.

Sasuke then put his foot out and kicked the dog in the nose having the dog then lose much of it's blood and fall down against the forest floor.

Then a person came ontop of the dog as he smirked looking at the two crimson boys. "Heh...This will be fun."

**Urgh, Sorry It was so Short and boring. But, Don't worry I'll get to the good parts I hope you liked it!**


End file.
